Uzumaki Family Breakfast
by Skyrimosity
Summary: Naruto is the newly inaugurated Seventh Hokage of Konoha, but the biggest issues he has to deal with will not be resolved in his office but rather around his breakfast table! (NaruHina Family 'Fluff'; one-shot.)


An Uzumaki Family Breakfast

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Boruto; Kishimoto does

Naruto woke up to an empty bed feeling rather relaxed considering the stress of his new job being the Seventh Hokage of Konoha. Letting out a loud yawn, he sat up and looked over at the clock, noticing that it was still quite early. That was good, he had not intended to sleep in today anyway. As he got dressed in his attire, looking in a mirror and seeing every bit the Kage he always knew he would be, he could not help but let out a smirk as he left the room. Thinking about all the things he had to do today, the list was quite exhaustive. He needed to author several letters to a few important people, read any mission reports that had come in and were worth his time, assign ANBU missions as necessary, deal with any civilian complaints, deal with any clan conflicts, look into the academy students expecting to graduate so he could start thinking about genin teams, and he thought he could remember promising to visit the research and development division today. That much he would probably leave to a shadow clone.

Walking down the stairs of his home, quite an expensive yet old-fashioned house that Hinata had truly managed to turn into their home, it did not take very long to smell something coming from the kitchen. His mouth started watering and his stomach growled, indicating to him that he was very hungry. That made sense, he was fairly certain something had come up yesterday and he missed dinner. Strange how yesterday it must have seemed critical yet today he could not even recall it. As he entered the kitchen, it would have been impossible to miss the exquisite beauty cooking within it. With a devious smirk on his face, he began stepping extremely lightly as he approached her. Right before he wrapped his arms around her waist, however, she spoke.

"Good morning Naruto-kun. Did you sleep well?" He stood behind her, arms wrapped loosely around her with his mouth next to her ear.

"Of course I did. You were there after all. How did you hear me? Or are you using those eyes again?"

"No, your stealth skills are subpar. It's a good thing you're staying in the village from now on." She teased him, making him laugh softly.

"Never was my strong suit, I guess. That and genjutsu. Still haven't figured out how to dispel whatever genjutsu you've put on me."

"Have you tried using Kyuubi chakra? A strong enough surge should do the trick."

"Not even the Kyuubi's strong enough to break it. Think I'll be under it for a while, maybe even the rest of my life." Somehow, throughout the conversation, she had never hesitated in her cooking even once whilst moving throughout the kitchen with him attached. The moment he uttered that phrase, however, she paused for a split second and in that moment he kissed her lightly on the neck.

"I enjoy you being here in the mornings," she said, a bit hesitant perhaps because sometimes it seemed she still had trouble being open with her emotions. Probably all those years living with her father and, well, loving a guy who had no idea.

"Yeah? But how are the kids enjoying it?"

"They're adapting. It's only been a month so it'll need more time." He hated hearing that, he hated hearing it so much.

"They're both smart. I would think they understand that I'm there for them more now than when I was gone for weeks at a time on missions."

"Feelings are more powerful than facts, Naruto-kun. I can tell they both feel like it's less because instead of you spending all your time with them when you're home you now have other responsibilities. Please, try not to worry." Try not to worry? As if he could not worry over his own children. It took everything in his power to make sure he did not worry excessively over them.

"If you say so, Hime. Ya know, breakfast is looking delicious."

"Thank you." There was a slight blush on her cheeks, which his nickname seemed to almost always be able to produce when said properly.

"I noticed something that looks a little better, however."

"Really? What is it?"

"There's a gorgeous woman in my kitchen."

"Really Naruto-kun, you should get her out of our house." He laughed slightly, enjoying the way she feigned ignorance so well even with a blush adorning her features.

"Would never even dream of it." He spun her around then, taking her away from the meal she was so devotedly preparing, in order to kiss the love of his life. Her arms wrapped around him, pulling him in ever slightly closer as the embrace deepened. With all his heart, he knew he would never tire of this. The little games they played, their banter, just interacting with her in any way at all would never grow old even if the both of them did. Already they'd been married for close to a decade and it still felt like they had just started dating.

"Ugh, okay, now why do I have to walk in on this in the morning?" That finally separated them and Hinata went back to cooking the meal, quickly adjusting what she was doing based on the time they had lost while he let her go so she would not be annoyed at him for making her burn anything.

"Have a seat Boruto-kun; breakfast should be ready in a minute or two." The ten year old took a seat at the table, letting out a yawn after just waking up. His blonde hair was flowing in every direction, clearly not fixed but then again it was practically impossible to fix his hair. That much anyone could say the boy had inherited; Naruto had his cut just to not deal with the untamed mane. Naruto took a seat as well, smiling after the positive way his morning had began.

"Morning Boruto-kun."

"Morning Tou-san."

"Did you notice if your sister's awake yet? Surely she should be down soon."

"No, I didn't."

"How are your classes going? Shino-sensei not bugging you too much?" He smirked at his own clever joke.

"No."

"Would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Nobody ever said raising children was going to be easy, he supposed. He loved his children with all his heart, truly, he did. There was absolutely no avoiding the conclusion that they were absolutely spoiled though. Perhaps it was partly due to him not having had his father raise him so at times he went a bit overboard in making sure they were pleased, and Hinata of course wanted to show them nothing but affection and love while being a little hesitant to become strict. That said, there was also the undeniable influence of the fact that his children were treated like absolute royalty by the villagers, by his friends, by their friends, by people outside the village. Boruto looked so much like him and Himawari so much like both of them that their was no mistaking their parentage so even visitors had a habit of treating them well far beyond mere formality.

"You know I'm here for you whenever you need me."

"In the mornings maybe! What about the rest of the day! You even missed dinner last night." Yeah, he knew he was gonna touch a nerve by saying that. It's not the first time Boruto voiced his displeasure about his career choice.

"You can visit me whenever you want in my office; you're always welcome."

"You're not my father in that office! You're the Hokage. 'The Orange Hokage, the strongest Hokage ever.' Only a selfish person could ever have that job!" Hinata turned around, looking as if her own son had just crossed every line in the sand that had ever been drawn, and he was sure she was about to punish the young boy both for yelling at him and for calling him selfish. Sometimes he felt he was, but Hinata would never let him think of it for long.

"That's not true, Boruto-kun. Only a selfish person would have the strength and leadership to be Hokage and not take the job. Were I selfish, I would retire as a shinobi and spend the rest of my life doing nothing but spending time with your Kaa-san, your sister, and you. Don't you get it? A selfish person thinks only of themselves and if I were truly selfish there is nothing that makes me happier than being around my family."

"Then why can't you be around more? You're working all the time now. You barely help me with my training."

"Because the village needs me. I want you to understand something, Boruto-kun. Some day, there will be a threat that Sasuke or I will not be able to handle. It is inevitable. When that happens, the true test of whether I have been a good Kage is if this village will be able to rise above where we stood and protect not only itself but the entire Shinobi Union should be protected. It is my job to prepare for that now, to make sure that this peace we have built will stand the test of time and endure any challenge. Besides, we both know that between Academy lessons, Kaa-san, and your amazing talents, you will graduate at the top of your class if you try." He felt like he was talking a bit too much like a Kage in explaining why he needed to work to his son, perhaps not enough like a father. Then again, it's not exactly like he knew what a father was supposed to sound like.

The boy did not respond, and Naruto hoped at least that his words held some sort of sway within the child. His child, he reminded himself. There was so much potential in Boruto, he knew that without any doubt at all. The smarts of his mother, chakra capacity to match any Uzumaki, naturally quick learner, able to think on his feet, and observant. What a shame it would be if he was willing to throw it all away over his own petty selfishness.

"Besides, don't you think it a little unfair if you surpass me using my training? I should think you'd like the challenge of doing it yourself." It was the first time he had ever recognized aloud his son's intention, and saying it made him dislike it even more. By itself, it was a harmless enough motivation. As Hokage, however, he could not deny the danger that such intentions could develop into. Pursuing power and strength for the sole purpose of having it was an extremely dangerous path. Could his own son one day become an enemy to the village? The thought was haunting.

"You think I can do that? But you're the strongest Hokage!" That seemed to have done the trick, and the boy was out of his moping attitude back to a more lively one. How interesting that earlier the boy had mockingly referred to him as such but seemed to genuinely mean it now.

"Well, it will take a lot of work. And of course I'll teach you a thing or two, when I think you're ready. But considering you're fast on pace to be at the top of the academy while I graduated dead last, I think you have a shot." And he was certain his son did, although it definitely was not gonna be easy. No way he was just going to let the kid do it, after all; he still tried to work on his own training. Without the Kyuubi, the kid could never have access to the chakra and would never be able to use as many shadow clones as he could and would probably not be able to use them to train. Still, Boruto showed plenty of signs of being intelligent far beyond anything he could ever attest to. The boy was now smiling and Naruto figured the topic could be put to rest for the day.

"Morning Tou-san, morning Kaa-san." Himawari entered the room as Hinata began putting the food and plates before them. She gave him a brief hug and an affectionate kiss on the cheek before taking a seat, opposite him. His little girl was truly the ultimate mixture of himself and Hinata, from those whisker-like marks on her face to her mother's eyes to her hair being colored similar to her mother's to being styled not too differently from his own. Truly, he tried not to spoil his children in any way, but under Himawari's gaze he could deny nothing. Not that she ever asked for much; never more than should be expected of a child her age. From what Hinata told him, she even helped with housework.

He hated thinking about his family in any way resembling royalty, but the thought would sometime creep into his head. Himawari as the beautiful princess who is unafraid of doing things herself, is smart, is caring, and is beloved. Boruto as the handsome rogue prince who is intelligent, strong, motivated, also beloved, yet somehow troubled. Hinata as the gorgeous Queen, caring over everyone with undeterrable love and affection yet strong in her own right. Of course, to him, they were royalty but it annoyed him when others treated them as such. He supposed it was due to the fact that he was Hokage, the son of another Hokage, while Hinata had been heir to one of the most influential clans in the village.

"Itadakimasu," he said, and everyone began eating, he and Boruto much faster than Hinata and Himawari. The food was delicious, as it seemingly always was. Hinata had always been an above average cook, so long as he could remember, and she had only gotten better after having children.

"Do you have work today, Tou-san?"

"Of course, Hima-chan." There was the slightest bit of disappointment on the girl's face, as there almost always seemed to be when he answered, despite the fact that he worked every single day since taking on the job. "Everybody may think we're living in the most peaceful era ever and all that, but let me tell you, that just means more paperwork for me to deal with." He tried to turn it into a bit of a joke, and his daughter did smile, though he assumed it was under the presumption of being polite. His son just rolled his eyes. Boruto seemed to love him and admire him with a bit of childhood rebellion thrown in, but Himawari, that girl truly seemed to absolutely adore him.

"Do you have any plans for the day?" He asked her, not entirely sure what kind of plans his daughter would actually have but thought it decent enough to ask.

"No, not really."

"And what about you, Hina-hime?"

"Actually, I plan on visiting with Father and Hanabi for a while. Not sure how long it will be."

"Oh, I wanna go with Kaa-san!" Looked like Himawari's schedule had just filled up; the girl did love visiting with Hinata's family, and they were very eager to have her whenever possible. He preferred thinking that it was out of a genuine familial interest, and for Hanabi he could be sure that was truth, but the existence of the caged bird seal made it possible that they were looking to influence him by influencing his daughter. Of course, they would never dare attempt to put the seal on her, they had not even requested it when she was born. He would get around to clearing that up someday, but for now, it was a bit early in his tenure to deal with something so important without expecting it to spiral out of control.

"Sounds like you two have your day planned. What about you Boruto-kun?"

"Don't know. Probably just gonna hang out with Shikadai and Inojin."

"Tell you what, how about I have a shadow clone help you out with your training?"

"No thanks," the boy said, somewhat disgusted.

"Come on Boruto-kun, I really think you should let my clone help you."

Boruto rolled his eyes. "Fine, okay. I guess I'm done eating now so I'll meet it outside in five minutes." He arose from his seat and walked off, as Naruto came up with an idea to alleviate a bit of his son's ire. Having finished his own meal, he stood up and wiped off his clothes just in case there had been anything left over on them.

"I'll miss you, Hina-hime," he said, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. He then walked over to Himawari, picking her up into the air and spinning her around, causing her to giggle which made him smile even brighter. "And of course I'll miss you too, Hima-chan," he said before giving her a very exaggerated kiss on the cheek and putting her back down into the chair. Stepping outside, he took a breath of fresh air that did little to soothe the difficulty of leaving. The hardest part of being Hokage truly had turned out to be leaving his home.

About ten minutes later, Boruto exited the building looking a bit more ready for the day though his unkempt hair largely unchanged.

"Hey Boruto-kun, took you long enough. I'm thinking we go to my old training grounds; there's not an active genin team using it right now."

"Yeah sure." As the kid got closer, he launched a straight jab right at his stomach that connected with a bit of a thud.

"Well, for assaulting your tou-san, no video games for the rest of the day," he said, feeling a bit of a crooked smile on his face as a result of the surprise on his son's. The Prank King of Konoha had just managed to trick the genius Uzumaki; yep, definitely would not be anytime soon that Boruto would overtake him.

His son returned a bright smile of his own, eyes lighting up, and that was enough to convince Naruto that his decision, even if irresponsible, had been the correct one. He could not make this sort of thing a common occurrence, for he had not worked so hard to let some stand-in version of himself be Hokage, but in general his clone could handle the office plenty well on its own.

"Let's go!" the boy said, excitedly.

"Just please don't tell your Kaa-san or Hima-chan. Don't want them getting jealous."

* * *

A/N: A nice little short story, featuring some family interaction with NaruHina fluff. This is very different from anything I usually write. I had this idea actually really recently and couldn't get it out of my head. Normally I'm not all that great at coming up with short stories but I hope you've enjoyed this. As with any short story, I've no idea the reaction this will receive but it's only my second one-shot posted. Definitely don't expect too much readership but hope that those of you who do read enjoy!

I'm not much of a short story author, but let me know what you think! Leave a review, give a favorite, you can follow (but this story will not be added on to). Thank you all for reading!


End file.
